The Chains That Bind Ch 12
I Walk Into a Nightmare I walked through the darkness searching for my friend Kat as a multitude of sounds could be heard around me and it felt like a permanent shiver was crawling up my spine. It made me wish I could turn to dust like the giant had earlier. As I kept walking forward in the direction that I hoped I would find Kat in. I heard the sound of a girl crying and ran forward in hoped that it was her, however as I started running I felt myself getting heavy and looked down at my feet. Around my ankles were a pair of weights that seemed to be getting heavier preventing me from running as if one of my greatest fears had come true. “Kat,” I called into the shadows hoping to hear anything back. “Nolan?” I heard straight ahead of me. She was close but with the weights around my legs I could barely move forward. “Kat, you have to calm down,” I called to her. It was the only thing that came to mind and I hoped that it would work. “Your power is going out of control. The giants are gone, you can stop now.” “I can’t control it, I’m scared,” I heard from the shadows; I needed to help her somehow. I looked down at my feet to see the weights around my legs and decided a little weight wouldn’t hold me down. I took a step forward and had to drag my feet along the ground as I couldn’t even lift them but pushed on anyway. After a short amount of time I managed to see the outline of a girl curled up in a ball on the ground. After pushing my legs forward another few feet I managed to reach Kat and kneeled down to face her. “There is no reason to be scared anymore,” I said as I put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m here now.” She didn’t seem to notice me as I tried to get her to calm down but nothing I said seemed to work as I just kept talking without any kind of reaction from her. I was running out of options as I could feel myself become heavier as it seemed like I was being pulled into the ground. There was one option left. “Kat, snap out of it or I will tell everyone the reason you dyed your hair blue.” The small black cloud above her head disappeared and the blackness began to disperse. I thought all was well until I looked over to see Kat with flames in her eyes as she grabbed my collar and started shaking me around. “You promised you would never tell anyone and if you did, I promised I would kill you!” she screamed as all her fear changed to rage as she shook me so hard and a hard punch hit me in my gut, causing me to pass out. When I woke up, I was back in the car and I saw a street sign saying we were only a few miles away from Fort Knox. I still had no idea how we were going to get inside until I remembered the meeting I had with Prometheus and I pulled out the piece of paper. It was a list of step by step instructions on how to get past the guards, find the secret room where the link would be, and how to escape once we had it. I guess he had been watching the place for awhile and knew the security routes. It even told us where to park our car so it wouldn’t be spotted by the guards. “Hey, you’re awake. Sorry about punching you so hard,” Kat said from the driver’s seat looking at me from the rear-view mirror. “And thanks.” “No problem,” I said as I looked at the spot on the map. “And I know how we are going to get the next link. Pull over about a mile up the round.” Chapter 13: Sneaking Into a Fort of Gold [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111